A Hunt in Amity Park
by chadtayor020
Summary: Shibuya Psychic Research has barely escaped from one of the most powerful and evil ghosts they've ever encountered. When their powers prove not enough to destroy this ghost, they go to Amity Park to obtain the weapons they need. But an unexpected encounter with Danny Phantom unleashes the ghost. Can our heroes destroy this fiend, or will Amity Park burn?
1. Chapter 1

**A Hunt in Amity Park**

 **Author's Note: I'm going to use the Eastern order for Asian character names and the Western order for non-Asian character names.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **GH**

 ** _Tokyo General Hospital, Japan_**

Taniyama Mai helped her ghost hunting colleague Hara Masako out of the doorway. She was wounded the worst of them all, with both legs broken she needed to be pushed on a wheelchair. The latest case for Shibuya Psychic Research had been one of the most terrifying and life threatening they had ever faced. Mai rolled Masako up to the waiting van and Kojou Lin stepped out. His left arm was in a sling, yet the Chinese man wasn't letting his injury slow him down. "Mai, I'm going to need your help getting her in the van," he said. "Alright, I'll get her legs," Mai said as Lin lifted up the smaller Masako with his good arm while Mai gently lifted her legs and helped her into the van. Lin got into the driver's side of the van while Mai folded up Masako's chair and put it in the trunk, then took the passenger's seat.

As the van drove to Masako's house Mai looked back and asked her, "Are you okay?" The psychic medium looked at Mai and said, "This isn't over. We may have sealed…it…for now, but we will have to destroy it." "Can we destroy it?" Mai asked. Lin was the one to answer, "We cannot. But Naru told me he has an idea on who can help us destroy that monster." "Who could possibly have the power to destroy such a foul creature?" Masako asked. "You'll have to ask him that, he hasn't told me a thing," Lin told her, and stopped the van at her house. Mai and Lin worked together to help Masako into her home. Before they left Masako told Mai and Lin, "We need to be careful; one false move could release it into Tokyo." "That's not going to happen," Lin assured her then Mai and he went back into the van.

He started to drive to Mai's house when Mai yelled, "Stop!" Luckily they hit a red light at that moment so Lin could stop the van. "Take me to Naru," Mai told him. "Do you really think that is for the best right now, you know that he needs his rest," Lin responded. "We both know that he isn't resting up. Lin, he held back from us, and it almost cost us our lives! I don't know about you, but I'm sick of not being in the loop, I want to know what he's planning!" Mai passionately yelled back, then stopped and winced. She had two broken ribs, and she really should not have yelled. Lin looked at the teenage girl and nodded, "Very well, but don't yell so much, you need to rest too." With that, he changed course, and headed for the Shibuya Psychic Research home office.

They went inside to see that Shibuya Kazuya, aka Naru, was lying down on the couch and looking up something on his laptop. He did not acknowledge either of them, only kept on typing on his laptop. "Naru, Mai needs to talk to you," Lin finally said after three minutes of being ignored. Naru at last stopped typing and closed his laptop. Just then Mori Madoka came in, "What is wrong with you!? You used your PK again!?" She marched up to Naru and glared at him. The young man only looked back at her stoically. "Do you have any idea what could have happened?! What on Earth are Lin and I supposed to tell your parents!?" "I had to do it," Naru at last said. "That thing was too dangerous, it had to be stopped, unfortunately even I was unable to destroy it, only weaken it enough that it could be sealed," he said.

Madoka sighed at this, "You're right, unfortunately." She finally noticed Mai and Lin, "Oh, hi Mai, Lin, are you healing up alright?" Lin grunted in answer while Mai said, "Yeah, just give me a few weeks. But wait, that's not why we're here." Mai said, realizing they were getting off-topic. "Naru, I demand to know what you're planning to do about it, and where is it anyway?" Naru's raised his eyebrow at this and he answered in his usual haughty manner, "Why should I tell you anything, I'm your boss, in case you've forgotten." Mai's face turned red as a tomato in both anger and embarrassment, "That's not the point! The fact is that you're the one always calling me an idiot, but then you never take the time to explain what you're planning to do beforehand! You think you're the only one that's affected by your decisions!"

Mai then hissed in agony as her ribs flared up and Madoka directed her to a chair. "Mai, don't push yourself too hard," she told the young woman. Madoka then turned to Naru, "She's right though, you should start telling people what your plans are otherwise how are we supposed to be of any help to you? This time nearly got people killed." Naru sighed at this and closed his eyes before answering, "The fact is that I don't believe that psychic abilities will be any help to us to destroy that monster. However, there is an American company that might have the necessary weaponry. Fenton Works is small, owned by a family exclusively. They're small, yet manage to carve out enough of a living to be able to fund scientific inquiries into ghosts and their abilities. Once we're healed, we'll go to them and see if they can help us.

"But before that, I need you, Mai, to do something for me," Naru said. "What?" she asked. "Take off your shirt," Naru said with a straight face. "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT!?" Mai shrieked; all other words abandoned her. "We need to document your injuries, otherwise the Fenton's might not believe us," Naru said. "But…" Mai whispered, her whole body going red in embarrassment. "You idiot scientist," Madoka whispered. "Madoka can take the pictures of your injuries if that's what you want," Naru said. "Alright, where's your camera?" Madoka said. "It's in the van," Lin said, and Madoka went out to get it. Once she returned she said, "Alright, now Mai, let's go into Naru's office for this. And boys," Madoka looked at both Lin and Naru and cheerily said, "If I catch either of you peeking, I'll scratch your eyeballs out."

Madoka and Mai went into Naru's office and shut and locked the door. Madoka helped Mai out of her shirt, "Oh my, I didn't think your bruises would be so black," she said in concern. "It's not so bad," Mai said, trying to put on a brave face. Madoka took several pictures of Mai from the front, back, and sides. Mai put her shirt back on and said, "Madoka?" "Yes?" Madoka asked. "Do you think that the people at Fenton Works can really help us?" Mai asked. Madoka scratched her head at this, "Naru may be an idiot scientist, but he never plans something unless he's sure that it will work." She then said, "Oh but you shouldn't worry about that, you just focus on getting lots of rest and getting all healed up."

 **DP**

 ** _Amity Park, Indiana_**

Danny flew circles around the ghost; it was a ten foot tall black and green Cyclops that couldn't keep up with him. The problem was that Danny's attacks weren't hurting it either the only thing he had left was brute strength or the Ghostly Wail. "Hey Danny!" he heard Jazz yell from below, waving the Ghost Gloves in the air. Danny dodged a punch from the Cyclops and shielded himself from a laser eye blast then flew to Jazz and grabbed the Ghost Gloves from her. "Thanks Jazz!" Danny yelled as he put them on. "Alright ugly, let's-WHOA!" Danny stopped in midair right before he hit a white laser from the ground.

"There's the Ghost Boy! Get him!" he saw a man wearing black combat fatigues yell on the ground as two more men blasted at him. "Knock it off you bozos!" Danny yelled down as he had to raise an ecto-shield to block several blasts. Just then he was hit in the back from the Cyclops and sent hurtling towards Earth, where five lasers hit him before he hit the ground. "Ow," Danny wheezed then looked up to see the guys in black combat fatigues standing over him. "You're gonna make us filthy stinking rich," one of them said. Just then the Cyclops reminded the hunters of his existence when he landed not one foot away from them.

Danny used the distraction to phase under the road and then fly back up a good distance away to see the hunters running away from the Cyclops. "Figures," Danny sighed, and powered up the Ghost Gloves and charge forward. The Cyclops roared and ran at him. Danny dodged its clumsy punch and flew at full speed at the ghost's chin, sending it flying sky high with a loud POW! Danny then flew after the Cyclops and knocked it back to Earth twice as hard then sucked it up into his Ghost Thermos. The hunters hadn't forgotten about him though, and immediately started firing at him. "ENOUGH!" Danny angrily yelled, then blasted ice rays from his eyes; freezing their lasers. He saw them headed for a Hummer and immediately flew down and tore its engine out.

"Next time I won't be so nice," Danny said, glaring at them as he flew off. He saw Jazz in an alleyway and flew down to her and turned back into his Human Form. "That was harsh, taking apart their car," Jazz told him. "They deserved it, you saw what they did, the Cyclops was right there, and they shot at me! And then after I saved their sorry butts, what do they do? They start shooting at me again!" Danny angrily said. "An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind," Jazz said as they passed the hunters, who were now trying to call a tow truck. Danny angrily sulked the rest of the way home; he wasn't in the mood to argue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **GH**

 ** _Narita International Airport, Tokyo_**

Mai was nervous as they passed through the airport security. She had just gotten her passport yesterday, and now she was going to leave her native country for the first time in her life. It was all too much for her. Takigawa Houshou aka Monk walked up to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You alright, Mai?" "Y-yeah, it's just that I've never left Japan, ever, or been on a plane…" she answered. Matsuzaki Ayako walked up next to her, "Don't worry Mai. It's really not all that bad, just don't eat too much, or look out the windows, and you'll be fine." Mai nodded at the older woman and checked her ticket, "Hey, Monk, Ayako, where are you guys seated?" The two adults checked their tickets, "Row G, seat 1." Monk responded, and Ayako cringed, "I'm right next to you." The three of them then saw Masako and Father John Brown arrive, Masako was leaning on him.

"Hey Masako, are you alright?" Monk asked her, "You don't have to come if you don't feel up to it." Masako then let go of John and stood up straight, walking slowly but imperiously on her own, "I can manage just fine, but, thank you for your concern. Thank you for your help, John." "Anytime," the Father said. "So where are you guys all seated?" "Row G, seat 5," John said, "Row G, seat 6," answered Masako. Lin and Naru finally walked up, "Does everyone have their tickets?" Naru asked. They all answered in the affirmative, then Mai at last took a good look at her ticket. "Huh, I got Row B seat 4," she said. "First Class!?" Monk exclaimed in shock. "Yes, she, Lin and I are together, just like the rest of you are together. I'd have Masako too, but she has other plans," Naru explained. "Why does she get special treatment?" Masako asked, only for the announcement that their flight was now boarding and they all got on.

Mai was seated to the left of Naru while Lin was at his right. _He put me in First Class with him…_ Mai wondered at this then was snapped out of her thoughts when Naru asked, "Mai, how good is your English?" "Ummm…I know my months, colors, days, numbers up to 1000, how to ask for directions on a map, and where to go to the bathroom," Mai answered. "Just as I thought, not much," Naru said. Mai blushed but then Naru spoke before she could retort, "Lin, myself, John of course, and Ayako are all fluent in English, if for whatever reason the group is separated, you are to go with one of us, understood?" "Yes," Mai groaned. "Also, while we are in the United States you are not to reveal that I am the one in charge, Lin will be acting as me again," Naru continued.

"Why are you doing all that again?" Mai asked. "Lin and I have met the Fenton's before at a convention in Sweden for paranormal researchers. Lin was acting as me, and I pretended to be his apprentice. The Fenton's are very…American in their approach. They specialize in creating weapons. If what I've heard is true, they even managed to make a portal to the Netherworld where ghosts come and go from," Naru told her. "Whoa," Mai said in shock, "How?" Lin explained this, "The Fenton's are much more scientific in their approach, having created a whole new element that powers their anti-ghost technology and it helps that they live in an area with high ghostly activity." "Huh," Mai said. And after this, the plane took off.

 **DP**

 ** _Amity Park, Indiana_**

Danny and Tucker had just got out of the ice cream shop when Danny's Ghost Sense went off. "Oh come on!" Danny complained then got an idea. He focused and froze his ice cream cone with his ice ray, then went Ghost after giving it to Tucker. "Cold cold cold!" Tucker yelled as Danny flew up and saw the ghost. It looked like a blue lion with wings, and with every roar windows on the buildings near it exploded. "Hey!" Danny yelled then blasted a ghost ray at the ghostly lion. The blast hit the lion, and it charged right at Danny. "Come and get me Simba!" Danny yelled as he flew to an area with fewer buildings. Once he was sure that there wouldn't be a lot of collateral damage Danny flew at the lion. The lion tried to bite his head off, only for Danny to duck under it at the last second and kick it in its stomach, sending it flying up. Danny then put up a burst of speed and then summoned a snow ball in his hand.

Before he could throw it and freeze the lion, a red laser blasted it, obliterating it before his eyes! "What the!?" Danny just barely dodged a laser himself. He finally saw who it was as the Guys in White flew up in jetpacks with cannons. "Target sighted, engaging," the white one said and tried to hit Danny again. Danny flew as fast as he could to dodge, but one laser grazed his leg, and he saw a small piece of his flesh was gone. "HOW ARE THOSE THINGS LEGAL!?" Danny yelled in surprise. The Guys in White kept on firing, and Danny had to summon an ecto-energy shield to defend himself. _These guys are trying to kill me!_

The thought filled him with rage as he saw the government agents flying closer. "Now I'm mad," Danny growled, and blasted out with his ghostly energy, knocking the agents back. "Target is responding!" the black one said, then Danny turned invisible. "Target is invisible, turn on goggles!" the white one said and they started looking around. "Here I am!" Danny yelled from behind them and grabbed their jetpacks and froze them solid. The two agents unbuckled the jetpacks and opened parachutes. Danny wasn't satisfied though. _Time to return the favor._

Danny shot their parachutes full of holes, and watched the agents plummet to the ground for a few seconds before he flew over and caught them by their parachute lines. He made sure to swing around in circles a few times to make them dizzy before tossing them on the top of a skyscraper. Before they could recover Danny yanked their cannons off of them and froze them solid with his ice rays. His eyes were aglow with fury as he looked at the agents and then bashed their frozen cannons together, shattering them into a million pieces. He then grabbed them and phased them out of their clothes, leaving them in their underwear. The white one wore pink boxers, and the black one wore Batman briefs of all things. "Next time I won't be so nice," Danny told them before tearing up their clothes and flying back to Tucker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **GH**

 ** _Amity Park Airport, Indiana_**

The plane touched down in Amity Park fifteen minutes ago and Mai now stood next to Naru waiting for their luggage. "Um, Naru?" Mai asked. Naru grunted in response, looking for their luggage, Mai took it as a go ahead to continue. "Do you really think that the Fenton's can help?" Naru didn't answer for a minute, then saw their luggage and pulled it out before answering, "If anyone can, it will be them. Mr. Fenton is the stereotypical American man, big, uncouth, and obsessed with weaponry, while his wife is the brains of the operation. However, they are a formidable combination, they've created a wide variety of weaponry to battle and capture ghosts for study, if they can't destroy that monster, then no one can." That answer was all Mai needed as the two of them caught up with the rest of SPR and started walking to their Hotel. Mai looked around at everything she saw, she had never been to another country before.

It was a lot like Japan, though the people were much, MUCH more diverse. Mai walked over to Father John and asked him, "Have you ever been to America before?" "Not really, though I've known a few priests from America. They tended to make fun of my accent, but once you got to know them you learned they were really a bunch of swell blokes, if a little too loud if they had too much wine," John told her. "How do you like it?" he then asked. "It's not as different as I thought it would be," Mai said. "Wait until we meet the Fentons, Naru told me about them. They work out of their house he told me, so we'll be meeting them there. Most Americans, the ones I've met anyway, aren't all that formal, they'll address you by your first or last name depending on which they prefer, but don't read too much into it. The chaps I knew took their religion very seriously, though that's not always the case. The fact is that you can never make broad assumptions about anyone, you gotta know them personally before you make an opinion," John told her.

After an hour's walk they made it to their Hotel and they all signed in. Their rooms were on the seventh floor, Lin and Naru in one, Monk and Father John in another, with Mai, Ayako, and Masako all in one. The girl's room was very nice, with three beds, a large bathroom and bathtub large enough to lie down in, TV, cable, and to top it off, an incredible view of the city. "Wow, this is amazing!" Mai excitedly exclaimed, "Naru really paid top dollar for this!" "This is much better than I expected," Ayako commented, "What do you think Masako?" But the medium was standing stock still, her hands over her mouth. "Masako what's wrong!?" Mai asked and helped her to sit on one of the beds. "There are so many spirits here, I can sense them all. Their presence in this city is…incredible. I've never felt so many powerful presences in one place before," Masako answered.

"Should we go to another Hotel?" Ayako asked. Masako shook her head, "No, there are no spirits here at the moment. But I can sense their residual energy here. There must be hundreds of spirits wandering this city." That sent a shiver up Mai's spine; _don't tell me we'll have to deal with all those spirits!_ "I'll tell Naru and see what he thinks," Mai said and left the room and headed for Lin and Naru's. She knocked on the door and called, "Lin, Naru, Masako says there are a lot of spirits around here. What are we going to do?" Lin answered and let Mai in. Their room was a lot like hers, Ayako, and Masako's, only with two beds and a lot of their equipment set up. And lying on a side table near the window was a vase, covered in Sanskrit and Japanese paper charms. Mai could sense the evil presence inside it even now as suppressed as it was.

Naru looked at Mai and told her, "For now we are going to do nothing. There are too many spirits for us to exorcise. For now, Masako will have to bear it, but if she wants we can always send her back to Japan. She'll owe me for the ticket though." Mai sighed and slumped, what else did she expect? Naru then stood up and said, "Tell Masako what I said, then bring Ayako and her, if she's coming. Lin, get John, and tell Monk to stay here while we go see the Fentons, someone needs to keep watch over that." Naru pointed at the sealed jar. "Alright," Mai groaned, and left with Lin.

 **DP**

Danny was lying on the couch watching TV, while Jazz was studying in her room and his parents were working in the lab. On the TV he watched an old boxing movie about some loser that got a shot at fighting the champ, and the tide was turning for the loser. Right as the bell on the screen sounded, so did his doorbell. Danny got up and opened the door to see a tall Asian man holding a briefcase whose hair seemed to hide one of his eyes. "Excuse me, is this Fenton Works?" the tall Asian man asked, and Danny looked behind him to see more people. One was a teenager, maybe a year older than him, looked like a pale dark haired blue eyes pretty boy wearing dark clothes, there was a brunette girl, maybe his age, with brown eyes who looked at him curiously, then there was a blonde haired blue eyed guy dressed as a priest, a shorter dark haired girl wearing a kimono who looked like she had a headache, and finally a red haired older woman who looked kind of snobby. All of them were Asian except for the guy dressed as a priest. "Uh, yeah, this is the place," Danny answered the tall Asian man. "My name is Shibuya Kazuya; I am the head of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center, Japan Branch. Are Mr. and Mrs. Fenton home?"

"Uh yeah, Mom and Dad are in the Lab, if you come in I'll go get' em," Danny told the group and they all walked in. The girl in the kimono kept looking at him strangely then talked to the priest in Japanese. The priest nodded and said with an Australian accent, "Sorry to trouble you, but do you have an aspirin for "Masako here? She's had a bad headache all day." "Okay," Danny said, and went to the kitchen to get an aspirin and a glass of water. He handed the water and pill to the girl in the kimono, Masako, and felt a small shock when her hand briefly touched his, and her eyes widened. "Static shock," Danny mumbled then said out loud, "I'm gonna go get my parents."

Just then a large blue and neon green bee, about two feet long, flew into the room and everyone ducked. "Maddie get him!" Jack Fenton yelled as he and Maddie ran into the living room, firing at the bee. The bee dodged several strikes, but then Jack got lucky and hit it, giving Maddie the chance to blast him with her ecto-bazooka, a small portal opened and sucked the ghost bee in, then the Fentons looked around and saw their guests. "Oh, company, sorry about that," Jack said and helped some of the people up. "That's what happens when you try to capture ghosts." "I understand that pretty well Mr. Fenton. I don't know if you remember me, but we last met about five years ago at a conference in Helsinki," the tall Asian, Kazuya Shibuya, said. "Oh yeah, Mr. Shibuya, good to see you again," Jack greeted, "What brings you to Amity Park?" "We're trying to destroy a ghost," Shibuya Kazuya responded.

Danny got a bad feeling and said, "Hey Mom, Dad, I gotta go, Tucker was hoping to see me at the Arcade soon." "Alright Danny, you sure you don't want in on this?" Jack asked his son. "Yeah," Danny answered. "Alright, here's some money, be home by six," Maddie said as she handed Danny a twenty and he ran out. _More people coming after me! SHEESH!_ Danny hopped behind an alleyway and went Ghost, then flew to Tucker's house, _they aren't getting me first. I wonder where those guys are staying,_ Danny thought, mischievous thoughts flying in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **GH**

Mai silently watched as Lin, under the role of Shibuya Kazuya, explained to the Fenton's about the ghost they had sealed away. Mai would never forget it. The ghost was once known as Teramoto Kenta, a daimyo who ruled over part of the Mie Prefecture in the Kansai region during the Nara Period, he lived roughly between 730 A.D. and 786 A.D. according to the Western Calendar. Teramoto Kenta was a fierce lord, who ruled over his fiefdom with an iron fist. He was also said to have been an invincible warrior in his time, having slain 54 warriors on his own at the age of fifty. The secret to his power was said to have been his reliance on the darkest of magic, that he had sacrificed many of his own people in the pursuit of power.

In time, word of his atrocities spread to Emperor Kanmu, who then ordered the surrounding lords to destroy Teramoto. Teramoto's forces were besieged for three years before at last the united armies of the surrounding fiefdoms at last took his castle. But Teramoto refused to surrender, and before his death performed a powerful ritual of black magic that bound his soul to forever walk the Earth. For the next twenty years his ghost haunted his former fiefdom, until Emperor Heizei summoned the most powerful monks of Japan to seal Teramoto's soul into a tree. The tree turned white as ash afterwards, and for centuries monks would repeat the ritual to keep Teramoto's soul inside the tree.

But as time passed, the sect assigned to perform the ritual forgot why they had to do this, Teramoto passed into legend, until at last the last monk that knew the binding ritual passed away last year. And Teramoto awoke once more to wreak his vengeance. By the time Shibuya Psychic Research had arrived, he had already claimed 37 victims, their bodies carved with ancient symbols. It had taken all their combined strengths to seal Teramoto into the vase, and yet they could not destroy him. Mai watched as the Fenton's looked at Lin as if he was crazy, at first, but then he showed them the pictures of everyone's injuries, and their tone changed a lot. From what Mai could see, the Fenton's were willing to lend them their weapons; they just needed Teramoto Kenta's jar. The Fenton's then apparently bid them goodbye and SPR left.

Along the way Mai heard Naru tell Lin, "It seems that business has improved for the Fentons." "But honestly, how could that oaf have had a hand in those weapons!? I've seen smaller sumo," Ayako said. "Looks can be deceiving," John pointed out. Masako was silent the whole way back to the Hotel though, and Mai was concerned. Once they were back in their room Mai asked the medium, "Masako, what's wrong now?" She looked at her and said, "The Fenton's son, there is something different about him. He didn't feel…human." "What are you talking about? Of course he was human, we all saw him, and he didn't seem different from any other teenager to me," Ayako said. "But I had the strangest feeling as I touched his hand, like he was a ghost. The feeling was almost like…static on a TV," Masako said. Just then Masako yelled, "SOMETHING'S HERE!" And the temperature dropped thirty degrees in one second.

 **DP**

After he left his house Danny headed straight for Tucker's house. The technogeek wasn't doing anything important, just fiddling with his PDA when Danny showed up in his room. "Yo Danny, what's up?" Tucker asked him. "I need your help, another ghost hunting gang's showed up," Danny told him. "Think you can tell me where they're staying?" "Why?" Tucker asked. Danny told him, "I'm tired of always being in the middle of fighting a ghost when some bozos show up and try to blast me. This time, I'm gonna hit them first, and run them out of town," Danny punctuated his statement by pounding his right fist into his left palm.

"Now you're talking," Tucker told him, "So who are these guys?" "They call themselves Shibuya Psychic Research, they're Japanese, I think, except for this one Catholic priest, their boss is this tall guy who calls himself Shibuya Kazuya," Danny told him. Tucker clicked on his computer and found them, "Got it, they're at that Praffer Hotel on Eagle Drive, Floor Seven, Rooms A4-6. Says here they got Ghost Insurance, which means you can go to town." "Thanks Tuck, now it's time to kick some Ghost Hunter butt!" Danny crowed as he flew straight to the Hotel.

Danny got to the rooms and wondered, "Who should I scare first. Eeny, meeny, miney, MOE!" Danny flew into the room and saw the three girls from before inside, talking in Japanese. Danny focused the power of his Cold Core and right as the Dark Haired Girl in the kimono yelled something in Japanese, he made the whole room temperature drop. He then blasted a weak ghost ray into the wall and spelled out, 'GET OUT!' He phased into the next room to see the Catholic Priest and some Monk with a pony tail reacting to the screams. Danny phased through the door to their room and pushed against it as the two men tried to leave; his superior ghost strength prevented them from leaving even when they both shoved against the door.

Danny went to the last room and saw Shibuya Kazuya and the Pretty Boy. The Pretty Boy said something in Japanese and Shibuya Kazuya whistled with both fingers, and all of a sudden Danny was knocked down by three white spirits of some kind. Danny was now visible and looked at the two of them, then turned his attention back to the spirits. Danny punched one away then grabbed a second by its tail and hit the third with it, then threw it at Shibuya Kazuya who dodged it. Danny then turned invisible again and lifted up one of the beds in the room and flipped it. He then again carved into the wall with his ghost ray, 'LEAVE!'

Just then the Priest and Monk charged into the room and the Monk chanted something and all of a sudden Danny felt like an explosion happened in his head and he turned visible again screaming in pain! _WHAT WAS THAT!_ Then the Priest threw holy water on him, burning his chest, _NO WAY!_ The panicking Phantom then flew back to the girl's room, and then the Brunette and Red Head waved their arms and did another chant, and then Danny was knocked right back into the Monk and Priest's room, slamming into the wall and cuts appeared all over his body. _Oh SHIT! These guys have superpowers!?_ _This was a bad idea!_

Danny had to focus to keep from turning Human right then and there, when the whole group burst into the room. Danny backed away from all of them, he never felt more hunted in his whole life! Danny then desperately focused his power and yelled, "GET AWAY!" and blasted ecto energy all around him in a semicircular burst, knocking them all back and everything in the room when a jar standing on a table fell and shattered into pieces, and a dark blue fog blasted out of Danny's mouth. He then turned to see the ghost; it was a tall Samurai warrior in full armor, black and red atop a white horse with all black eyes. The horse snorted and the Samurai ghost laughed, and then burst through the window. Danny flew after it and used what little power he had left to blast it with an explosive energy disc, and the ghost was knocked down then disappeared into a red portal.

Danny was barely conscious and remembered that Sam lived nearby. He flew to her room and phased in, Sam jumped from her bed and yelled, "Danny what happened!?" "I messed up," Danny managed to say then passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **GH**

"Oh nooo!" Mai screamed. "He's out! What are we going to do!?" Ayako wondered herself. "What the Hell was that!? Did he have a servant or something here!?" Monk wondered. "That ghost looked like a teenager, and he was so powerful, even after all our best efforts he still managed all this," Father John pointed out. "How can you be so calm!?" Mai yelled at him, Lin, and Naru. "Mai, tea," Naru said as a representative from the hotel arrived and Naru described to him how a ghost had trashed their rooms. The hotel representative offered them new rooms at no additional charge, and once they were in their new rooms, Mai made tea, count on Naru to always bring along what was needed for a cuppa.

Once they were all settled in, everyone was anxious, even Lin, all except for Naru. "We need to get ready to destroy Teramoto this time. Ayako and Mai, search for any old trees. Monk, start making more seals, John, Ms. Hara; help him. Lin and I will go back to the Fentons, we will need their weapons and their help if we are to succeed," Naru told them. "What about that ghost that released Teramoto?" Father John asked. Naru sipped his tea before answering, "He will have to wait. I believe that what has just happened was a bad misunderstanding." He then took out his laptop and got on a website and showed it to everyone.

It showed videos of the white haired ghost teen that had attacked him. He was battling other ghosts, ghosts on tape! And he was also battling humans that were shooting lasers at him as well, sometimes both at the same time. "That ghost calls himself Phantom, Danny Phantom. No one knows for sure if he is a hero, or a villain. He once kidnapped the Mayor of this city, and robbed several banks and museums, yet he has also protected people from other ghosts as well. His popularity increased when several months ago he supposedly saved the city from being pulled into the Netherworld by a powerful ghost who called himself Pariah Dark, the King of Ghosts. He is very powerful," Naru told them.

 _I'm so confused!_ Mai thought as she saw all the videos of him saving people, then putting them in danger, then rescuing the Mayor, then kidnapping him, _what is this ghost's deal!?_ Naru then closed his laptop and when he finished his tea got up and said, "You all have your assignments, now get going." And with that, they all went their separate ways.

 **DP**

Danny woke up with a gasp and sat up, then groaned in pain and lay back down. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, and Danny realized he was in her room. He looked down then and realized his shirt was gone and his torso was wrapped in bandages. "Where's my shirt?" a blushing Danny asked, and Sam blushed as she grabbed his shirt. "What happened? You came into my room and passed out, you were covered in burns, and it looked like Nightmarica had gotten her claws on you," Sam told him. Danny groaned as Sam helped him get his shirt on. "Those people aren't human! These ghost hunters from Japan showed up, the Shibuya Psychic Research Group or something. I knew they had to be after me, so I decided to hit them first and scare them off," Danny said.

"Tucker helped me find their hotel, so I wrecked the place up, but then they counterattacked me or something. Their boss, Shibuya Kazuya, he whistled and three ghosts hit me, I took them down but then a monk guy showed up and chanted something, and it felt like my head was going to explode, then a Catholic priest threw holy water at me and it burned like acid! I got out of there, then these two girls chanted some more and waved their arms, and I was knocked out of the room into the next and had all those cuts on me! They all came after me so I knocked them back with an ecto-repulsion blast, then I knocked down a jar and this samurai on a black horse came charging out, laughing all evil and stuff!

"I went after the ghost and hit him with an exploding ecto-ball then he fell through a portal. Then I barely made it here, and you know the rest," Danny told Sam. "This could be bad Danny, I think those guys weren't after you," Sam told him. "Yeah, I just thought so too. I think I just unleashed something evil Sam, when that ghost was unleashed my Ghost Sense went crazy, like a fog came out of my mouth. This is real bad," Danny said as Sam helped him up. "What do we do now?" Sam asked. "I need to get home, but I don't think I can fly right now, can you take me?" Danny asked her. "Sure," Sam said, and helped him downstairs and from there to her family's limo to take him home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **DP**

Danny was thankful for the weekend as he got up and groaned; everything still hurt from the thrashing he got yesterday. He took a cold shower and got dressed then went downstairs for breakfast and saw that he had slept in, and some of the folks from Shibuya Psychic Research were back. It was Mr. Shibuya, the Pretty Boy, the Monk, and the Girl in the Kimono again. "These should do very well for most of us," Mr. Shibuya said as he hefted an ecto-gun and looked down its sight, "But do you have anything more powerful, we need to destroy him this time, not capture. He's too dangerous to be allowed to exist any further." "I'll go get one of the bazookas," Danny's Dad volunteered, and passed him on the way to the Lab.

His Mom then said, "Oh good morning Danny, we got some leftover chocolate chip pancakes for you in the microwave." "Thanks Mom," Danny said with a small smile and headed to the kitchen. As he ate his Dad came up and showed Mr. Shibuya the ecto-bazooka. The tall Asian man hefted it over his shoulder and said, "How much to rent two of these and all the rest?" "Rent? Why don't you just buy them all?" Maddie asked. "I'm afraid we don't intend to destroy many ghosts often. And gun laws in Japan are much more strict than in America, guns are only permitted for hunting or sport shooting, and I doubt anyone will allow these through airport security, ghosts or no ghosts," Mr. Shibuya explained. "Huh…rent…" Jack said and scratched his head, "Maddie, I think we need to think about this. Don't go anywhere Mr. Shibuya, we're going to just discuss the price, make yourselves at home." With that, Jack and Maddie went into their bedroom, leaving Danny downstairs alone with the ghost hunters.

Danny got up quickly to leave, but then his body was racked with pain and he tripped and fell in the living room. "Are you alright there mate?" the Priest asked him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Danny said, and practically ran out the door.

 **GH**

Mai and Ayako wandered through Amity Park, looking for the right tree. So far their search was in vain, most of the trees in the city were only about fifty years old, if that. The spirits inside them simply were not as strong as the one that had helped them in Japan; it had been housed inside a three hundred year old cinnamon tree. They needed a tree at least two hundred years old, if an older tree could not be found. They finally arrived at the last place they had not looked, a park in the southern end of Amity Park. If there were no trees here that were up to it, then they didn't have a chance to destroy Teramoto. Mai and Ayako walked along, looking for the largest and strongest trees they could find. It felt like they had been looking for hours when Mai had a feeling.

She headed west past many other trees, "Mai, where are you going?" Ayako asked, she was actually having trouble keeping up with the younger woman Mai's stride was so fast and determined. "Trust me Ayako, I think I know where we can find the tree we need," Mai told her. At last they found the tree; it was easily the oldest and largest tree they had yet seen, she thought it was called a hickory. "I think this is it," Mai said reverentially. Ayako walked up to it slowly, and placed her hands on the tree trunk, and then put her forehead to it as well. "Hickory-dono," Ayako said, "I have come from a distant land with a noble purpose in mind. A great evil now haunts your land. I humbly ask for your guidance and help that this evil may be destroyed."

Ayako then walked back from the tree and assumed the seiza position and bowed her head to the tree. The wind blew around them and trees flowed with the wind and Mai saw the faint impression of a Native American standing before Ayako bow its head towards her. Ayako then kowtowed to the spirit, "Thank you Hickory-dono." The spirit then vanished and Ayako stood up. The miko then took out her phone and called Naru. "We've found the tree, in a park near the southern end of the city," she said. Mai heard Naru say on the other end, "We're coming," and hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **DP**

Danny woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat from his nightmare. He had dreamed about people being killed by the samurai ghost. He saw him torturing people and saying things in some language that wasn't Japanese, he had watched old Akira Kurosawa movies with Sam he knew what Japanese sounded like. It wasn't as guttural and…evil as what that samurai was saying. He wiped his face off and wondered if he could somehow contact Shibuya Psychic Research and…what? Apologize for unleashing an evil ghost? Say he's sorry for messing up their rooms? And then what, team up? _What have I gotten into?_

He got his phone and called Sam. "Danny? Are you okay?" she asked him. Danny sighed, "No, I had a dream about that samurai ghost. Sam, people are going to die because of me. I can feel it." "Danny, you didn't know, how could you have known that they would have some evil ghost in a jar?" Sam told him. "I jumped to conclusions, I didn't stop to think. I think I had a psychic dream about him or something, he was evil in life, and now that he's a ghost he's going to be even worse," Danny said. "Then what are you going to do about it?" Sam asked him. "Are you going to mope, or are you going to fix it?"

"Danny, they came here for help, and call it a woman's intuition, but I think they'll need your help too if they're going to win," Sam told him. "Thanks Sam, but now I gotta ask, how can I get them to trust me?" Danny asked. "Well, don't let them know that you're half-ghost, go as Danny Phantom and ask them for forgiveness I guess. You gotta bow to them, when you do it, and don't act threatening at all," Sam suggested. "Can you and Tucker come with me?" Danny asked her. "Of course Danny, that's what we're here for," Sam told him. "Thanks Sam," Danny said. "Anytime," Sam told him, and hung up. Danny sighed and tried to sleep some more. He wasn't successful as he hoped. His dreams were filled with more murder and mayhem.

 **GH**

Mai woke up early in the morning, before the sun was up. She had dreamed about Teramoto, she knew that he had killed five people last night. She saw them all, three women and two men, and what he did to their bodies afterwards… "You saw it too," Masako said. She had obviously not slept much either. "What are we going to do Masako? What if the Fenton's weapons aren't strong enough either? We nearly died last time, he could actually kill us this time," Mai asked, curling up and putting her chin to her knees. "We can't think about that, if our resolve wavers, then we will fail," Masako said.

Mai turned on the TV to their room and saw the last thing she wanted to see. She couldn't understand what the News Reporter said, but she understood enough to know that it involved people being murdered. It then showed footage of the five people Mai and Masako had dreamed about, it was definitely Teramoto's doing, their bodies were headless, and carved with bloody symbols. Mai turned it off and cried; she didn't know what else to do. Her crying woke up Ayako who asked her, "What's wrong?" Mai just pointed to the TV. "Damn him," Ayako said and grabbed the remote and turned it off. She then turned to Mai. "Look at me, Mai."

Mai looked at her with tears in her eyes. "This is not our fault. It's that ghost boy, Danny Phantom's fault that those people are dead. If he hadn't attacked us, Teramoto would not have been released. Their blood is on Teramoto and Phantom's heads," Ayako told her. Mai nodded and was the first to take her shower and get ready. Once the ladies were all dressed they went to Naru and Lin's new room the Hotel had given them after Danny Phantom destroyed their original rooms. They were both ready as well along with Father John and Monk. "Good, you're ready. We need to make our plan now," Naru told them.

"The Fenton's called us, they are going to help us destroy Teramoto; they said that they won't stand by while a serial killing ghost runs around their city. More guns on the ground mean that we have a better chance of stopping him. We'll be patrolling the city in pairs except for Masako, she'll stay here to monitor for us and hopefully keep us coordinated. We'll try to drive him to the park where Ayako found the old hickory tree spirit, Lin and I will set up the same containment spell to keep him at the park as we did last time. Once he's trapped, we'll unleash everything we have against him and not stop until Teramoto Kenta is no more. "That was Naru's plan, and it sounded like a good one, but then all of a sudden Masako clutched her head and said, "He's here!" And then Danny Phantom appeared above them all, along with two masked humans. Monk got ready to chant while Mai and Ayako started to perform the Nine Cuts on him again when he and his companions screamed, "HOLD ON! PEACE! WE'RE NOT HERE TO FIGHT!" That stopped everyone and Danny Phantom and his friends all floated down to the ground.

Mai could tell that one was a girl in dark clothes and the other was a black boy in a hat with a yellow shirt and green pants and boots. Danny Phantom and his companions raised their hands and Danny Phantom said, "We're here to help."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: It took longer to write and publish this because I've had an amazingly busy week and hadn't had the time to write more. But now I'm hoping to have more time to write and complete this story. Thank you to all you good people following this story, your support really helps me.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **DP**

Danny looked at all of Shibuya Psychic Research, keeping an eye especially on the Monk and the Brunette and Red Head. "Is that a fact?" the Pretty Boy said as he walked up to him. "Tell me why we should trust you at all," Pretty Boy said. "Look, I know I wrecked your rooms and stuff, and unleashed that Evil Samurai Dude, but look at it from my point of view. Every time a bunch of ghost hunters shows up, they're always trying to waste me, how was I supposed to know that you guys weren't like that?" Danny said with his hands up. "And you never thought you should have just asked us when we were in your home?" Pretty Boy asked. "W-What are you talking about, you were never in my lair," Danny said, a sinking feeling in his gut the whole time.

"I think that the time to play dress up is over, Danny Fenton," Shibuya Kazuya then said. "You first," Tucker said, "We know that you're not Shibuya Kazuya, we know that Pretty Boy over there is." Everyone stopped at this at the twin revelations. Pretty Boy broke the silence when he walked closer to Danny, Sam, and Tucker and asked, "How could you know?" the real Shibuya Kazuya asked, glaring at Tucker. Tucker smirked under his mask and said, "I can hack into anything I want to baby, and I made sure to do a little research on you when Danny told me about you guys." Team Phantom and Shibuya Psychic Research looked at each other, until the Girl in the Kimono, Masako, stepped forward and said something in Japanese, and to Danny's surprise Sam answered back.

"Since when did you speak Japanese?" Danny asked her. "I watch all those Japanese movies all the time, you really think I was satisfied with the subs? I wanted to know what they were really saying, so I studied online," Sam said, smirking under her mask. "What did you say?" Danny asked. "That girl's a psychic; she says that she can tell if you're good or bad if you let her touch you," Sam told him. "Oookaaayyy," Danny said and stood still while Masako walked up to him, put her hands on his face, then leaned up and put her forehead to his. Danny was blushing the whole time and Sam looked a little green eyed. It felt like electricity coursed through Danny's body at the speed of light, and he saw every moment of his life, even the things he had forgotten.

She then let go of him and the feeling was gone. Masako looked at him and she looked...sad before she turned to the real Shibuya Kazuya and said something in Japanese. Shibuya Kazuya then said, "Let's make a deal between us. We'll keep each others identities secret, and in return we'll work together to destroy the ghost you released, Lord Teramoto Kenta." "Alright, and then you're all out of here, this place isn't big enough for two ghost hunting teams," Danny replied. Shibuya Kazuya and Danny Phantom then sealed the deal with a handshake. "So, what's your plan?"

 **GH**

Naru repeated in English his instructions to Danny Phantom (or was it Fenton?) in English. Mai in the meanwhile was so confused. _How the heck can someone get ghost superpowers?!_ She remembered seeing Danny Fenton for the brief time they were in the same room, he struck her as your average guy; his clothes were so puffy he looked almost like a wimp or a little kid. Mai looked again at Danny Phantom he definitely wasn't a wimp if his shoulders meant anything. _Alright, so the puffy clothes can explain it, it hides his muscles, but what about…everything else!?_ Mai snapped out of it when she heard Naru yell, "Mai! Tea." "R-right!" Mai answered and hurriedly made tea for everyone.

As the tea brewed the girl that came with Danny Phantom walked over to her and said in Japanese, "Why do you let him treat you like that?" "He's the boss, it's what he pays me for," Mai answered. "He's a jerk," the girl in dark clothes said. "He's a little nicer when you get to know him, and plus we've all been under a lot of stress because of Teramoto's ghost. Teramoto was unlike anything we faced before, he nearly killed all of us; we only survived because Naru risked his life to weaken him so Monk and Ayako could seal him away," Mai explained. The girl in black looked at her, "Naru?" Mai blushed a little, "Well, he's a big narcissist, so I just called him Naru for short, and he never told me to stop, so it just stuck." "He definitely looks like a narcissist the way he's bossing everyone around," the girl in black said.

The tea finished brewing and Mai gave everyone a cup and they all sat down. "We'll start the search at dusk," Naru said, and Father John translated for Danny Phantom and his black friend. "Teramoto is powerful, so we'll divide ourselves into groups. The Angry Girl and Mai will go together since you two are so friendly, Ayako and John, Lin and Masako, Monk will go with Glasses Boy here, while I'll go with Phantom. Any objections?" Danny Phantom's black friend then said something in English, and Naru sighed, "Fine, John and 'Tucker' will go together, while Monk and Ayako go together." "My name's Sam," the girl in black told him. "Does that really matter what you're called when we are dealing with an insane homicidal maniac of a ghost?" Naru asked her. "Just saying," Sam told him. "Alright, now that we're all settled, you three should go back to your homes and meet us here once the sun goes down," Naru told them. Danny Phantom and his friends nodded in agreement and he grabbed them and flew through the wall.

"Wow," Mai exclaimed, she then turned to Naru, "You really think that he's somehow the Fenton's son?" "He is," Masako told her, "I saw it when I connected our spirits. They had created an artificial portal to the Netherworld, but it did not activate immediately. Danny went inside of it, and accidentally activated it. His body was bombarded by the Netherworld's energies, leaving him neither alive nor dead, he is a half-ghost." Everyone made various exclamations of shock at this, with opinions ranging from Ayako thinking he was a pest, to Father John wondering what that meant for his soul, to Monk who thought it was pretty cool."It doesn't really matter. No one would believe it anyway," Naru said. "And we have an agreement with him. We won't reveal who Danny Phantom really is to anyone not in this room. We've already seen what he's capable of; do we really want him as our enemy?" That killed the mood a little, and Naru sat back and drank his tea, with a far off look in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **DP**

Danny saw that the sun was going to fall soon and his parents called out, "DDAAAAANNNNYYYYY! JAAAAAZZZZZZZZ! We're going out!" Danny heard them leave the house and waved at them from his window. Once they were out of sight he went Ghost and headed for Sam and Tucker's houses. Once he got them, and they put the bandanas on, they flew straight for the Hotel where Shibuya Psychic Research was, beating his parents. They got to them and Shibuya Kazuya handed them ear mic's, and the tall fake Shibuya Kazuya, Lin, told them, "I've modified these ear links, they won't be heard by the Fenton's, but we will hear you. You should hear everything though, so try not to interrupt anyone or you'll cause some interference. This ghost is a killer, he slew 111 people before he was defeated centuries ago and sealed in a tree, and when he was unleashed a year ago he killed 37 people before we recaptured him. Be careful." All of this was addressed to everyone, and then Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and turned invisible just as his parents arrived.

The three of them followed silently, hovering behind his parents outside the Hotel. "Alright, we've decided to divide into groups. If you don't mind Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you two will stay together while we divide into groups to cover more ground," Lin told Danny's parents, once again assuming the role of Shibuya Kazuya. "Alright, that's a good idea. We got a GPS in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle that'll let us keep track of everybody. You all have those Ghost Detector's and don't forget to call once you find the ghost," Jack told them. Then to Danny's utter embarrassment, his Dad put his hand down and said, "Everybody huddle, and on three, 'Get That Ghost'." SPR actually did it. "One, two, three, GET THAT GHOST!" The Fenton's drove off and Danny, Sam, and Tucker all turned visible.

The Priest, Father John, and Tucker got together as did Sam and the Brunette, Mai while Shibuya Kazuya walked up to Danny. "John, Tucker, take the Northwest, Sam and Mai take the Northeast, Lin and Masako will go Southwest while Monk and Ayako go Southeast. Phantom and I will search the perimeter of the city. Once that is through we will check up and the rest of you periodically. Agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Shibuya looked at Danny and said, "Pick me up and let's go." "Alright," Danny said, as he lifted him up by the waist and they flew up and headed to the East Exit of Amity Park.

 **Monk and Ayako**

Monk was armed with a small ecto-blaster that he kept in his jacket, no need to let people see he was packing heat, and he had a large Thermos that the Fenton's claimed could capture ghosts. Ayako was armed with a bracelet that had a hidden laser inside of it. The two of them didn't say anything as they walked through their designated area. "So many people, what do we do if Teramoto attacks? We might hit someone," Ayako said. "I doubt it. If that monster shows, people will go running for the hills more likely," Monk said. Suddenly Ayako got a blip on her Ghost Detector, "Follow me," she told Monk and they both headed for the blip. It got louder and louder, and led to an abandoned warehouse. "I'm ready," Monk said as he got out his ecto-blaster and Ayako did the same with her bracelet laser.

Monk took the lead and kicked down the door and charged in. "BEWARE!" a loud voice yelled and a blue man in dockworker's clothes floated down. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY POWER!" the Box Ghost yelled at the ghost hunters. "That's not who we're looking for," Ayako commented. Just then boxes started floating up and their contents flew at Ayako and Monk. "I don't think he cares!" Monk yelled as he ducked under a stuffed swordfish and fired at the Box Ghost. "WHOA!" the Box Ghost exclaimed as he flew around and barely dodged the blasts. This gave Ayako the opening she needed and she fired at the Box Ghost's large back, knocking him down and letting Monk hit him. Monk then took out the Thermos and pushed the button on it, sucking the Box Ghost in. "Well that was a waste of time," Ayako huffed. "Hey, it's not my fault, I was just following your lead," Monk told her.

"How was I supposed to know it was that ghost?" Ayako said back. "Hold on, not now," Monk said, "This is how we almost got it last time." Ayako took a deep breath, "Yes, you're right, let's just, get going." And they left the warehouse.

 **Lin and Masako**

Masako trailed behind Lin, who was armed with an ecto-bazooka while she had a small ecto-rifle. People kept giving them looks as they passed by. They were indeed quite a sight. "The Police might stop us at this rate," Masako told Lin. "I have an idea if it comes to that, though you might not like it," Lin said. "Tell me," Masako asked him. "We'll have to pretend we're advertising for a new anime series debuting in America; and you're playing the lead," Lin told her. "You must be joking," Masako said. "Do you have a better idea? We can claim the weapons are props or something, they look like they're props at least," Lin pointed out. "Very well, though I'm not undoing my sash for any poses," Masako said. "Why didn't you change into more appropriate clothes?" Lin asked her, looking at his Ghost Detector.

"I didn't bring any, I didn't expect that I would be walking around with a gun," Masako told him. Lin just sighed as they moved along. His Ghost Detector blipped and he yelled, "ABOVE US!" "Lin JUMP TO YOUR LEFT!" Masako yelled and Lin did as she told him, he just barely avoided being hit by a falling green blob. The blob seemed to rise to a standing position and faced Lin with three eyes and a large tooth filled maw. The blob roared and slime hit Lin right in the face. He stoically wiped the slime off and whistled for his familiar spirits, who all immediately converged and slammed into the blob monster ghost. "Masako, shoot it!" Lin yelled as Masako pointed her gun at the blob. She missed three shots in a row and the blob ghost swatted Lin's familiars away and swung its arms as Masako, sending slime right at the medium.

Lin grabbed her just in time to duck under the slime and brought his ecto-bazooka to bear. He aimed calmly and fired, hitting the blob ghost head on and sending it splattering everywhere. "Use that Thermos and suck up this slime," Lin told Masako, who nodded and pulled out the Thermos, pushed the button, and watched amazed as the slime was sucked into it. "There are more spirits we may have to face," Masako told him once all the slime was sucked in. "I hope you're wrong," Lin said as they went on.

 **John and Tucker**

"So, how did you end up fighting ghosts in Japan?" Tucker asked Father John as they walked along. "It was where I felt I was needed most. Christianity is such a small religion there, and is not widely understood. I hoped that I could use my talents to spread the Word and help attract sheep to the flock," John answered. "Yeah but it must be weird, being the only white guy there," Tucker said as he checked an alleyway. He and John were both armed with ecto-rifles. "I admit, I do get weird looks," Father John admitted as they went on and he checked the sky, "But most people are nice enough. How did you and your friend get mixed up in all this?" "So the psychic chick told you about Danny," Tucker said, resigned. "Yes," Father John answered.

"Danny's been my best friend since forever," Tucker told him, "He was always there for me before, and since the accident, how can I not be there for him?" "That's very admirable," Father John told him. "Now I have a question, why did you give up girls?" Tucker asked him. Before John could answer Tucker's Ghost Detector went off and he looked and saw the ghost, "Oh no! Look out!" Tucker tackled John to the ground just in time to avoid a net. "What was that!?" John yelled and Tucker pointed, "Skulker!" The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter flew down and said, "I remember you. You're friends with the whelp; you hacked into my armor and stopped me from destroying him! It took me months to undo all the damage you caused! It's payback time!" Skulker raised his right arm and a flamethrower shot out.

Tucker and John ran for their lives, Tucker blasting at Skulker to try make him stop trying to flame broil them. By dumb luck, he hit the flamethrower. "GAH! I'll have your ribcage for that!" Skulker yelled as he shot shuriken out his other arm. Father John saved Tucker by tackling him down just in time and shot Skulker right in his chest. But the ghost cyborg was undeterred as he flew after them. "I got an idea, distract him," Tucker told John who nodded and stood still, shooting at Skulker. "Come on, you're no Nimrod you giant hunk of metal!" John yelled in his most exaggerated Aussie accent. Skulker shot more shuriken at the priest, who barely dodged them at the cost of tearing up his cassock.

"What do you call that you pile of tin!? My blind Grannie can shoot better!" John said as he kept running. "I'll skin you alive!" Skulker yelled, blasting lasers from his shoulders. _Dear Jesus don't let me die today!_ John prayed when all of a sudden Skulker's jetpack stopped and the cyborg ghost fell to the concrete. "What!?" Skulker yelled. Then his right hand punched him in the face, then the left one too. Tucker walked up pressing his PDA, "Your software's better, but it was no match for me," Tucker told him as he made Skulker slap himself silly. Then Tucker pressed a button on his PDA and Skulker's head popped open like a Pez dispenser and the little green ghost tumbled out. Tucker walked over and smugly picked him up. "I'll get you for this! You will rue the day you crossed paths with me!" the little green ghost yelled in his high squeaky voice. Tucker sucked him into his Thermos and checked on Father John.

"You alright?" he asked him. "Luckily I always bring a spare," John told him and they walked off, leaving Skulker's armor behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Mai and Sam**

Mai was slightly intimidated by Danny Phantom's friend as the two girls walked through Amity Park. She was darker, angrier, more focused than her, and a lot more comfortable with her gun. Mai had never even held a gun before now, the girl, Sam, had to show her how to hold it, how to aim, and how to shoot. In the end Sam said that Mai should stay beside her at all times so that she wouldn't get accidentally shot in the back. Now the two of them were walking side by side, Sam having decided that the bandanna was useless, looking for any sign of Teramoto. "Soooo…how'd you get wrapped up in this ghost hunting thing?" Mai eventually asked Sam. "I'll tell you if you tell me," Sam replied, Mai was grateful that she could speak Japanese. "That's fair," Mai said and Sam told her.

"Alright, I was there when Danny got his powers. I was the one that told him to go into the Ghost Portal and see what was inside. I never thought that he'd turn it on, or turn into a superhero. I'd known Danny since we were seven; I couldn't just let him handle this stuff by himself. And of course because we hang out so much ghosts would come after him and I got caught in the middle so much I finally just figured enough was enough and decided to learn how to use his parent's technology so I could fight ghosts without being some damsel in distress," Sam said. "Wow, that's so much…better than what happened to me," Mai said, and sighed in embarrassment.

"Alright, so it's your turn now," Sam told Mai as they walked along, people looking at the two Japanese speaking girls. "Okay…so I first met Naru at my school, my friends thought he was hot, but I thought he was just a stuck up pretty boy. He had come to investigate this old building near my school where supposedly ghosts had been spotted. I did a little snooping there myself, broke one of his cameras, knocked over a bunch of bookshelves, and got Lin sent to the Hospital when he saved me from the falling bookshelves. Naru told me that I had to repay for that by working as an intern for him. I met Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako during that same case as they all tried to exorcise the spirit. Masako said there were no ghosts there though, and in the end she was right. It turned out to have been a girl at my school who had psychic abilities she couldn't control, causing a poltergeist. After that I've been working with everyone," Mai told her.

Sam nodded at this, "Danny said that you had powers too, that you used them to cut him up a lot." Sam stopped and looked at Mai. "I'm sorry, but he attacked us first. I was afraid for my life! We haven't faced many ghosts as hostile as he was that day. Monk and Ayako taught me some warding magic to protect myself after I almost died a few times fighting ghosts. We're not like you, Japan doesn't have five guns for every person; our only defenses against ghosts are chants, mantras, wards, and psychic abilities. It turned out that I had psychic abilities so I was taught the Nine Cuts by Ayako along with the Seal of the Unbreakable One by Monk. Ayako and I used the Nine Cuts on him to defend ourselves. Is he alright?" Mai asked, concerned.

Sam walked on a little and got ahead of Mai before answering, "No. Danny acts like he's fine, but the wounds you guys gave him have really messed him up. He's not healing as fast as he usually does. He thinks I don't notice, but I do. Tucker does too, but we didn't know how to tell him. And he can't take a break now after he unleashed that Teramoto Kenta psycho. He has to stop him now. He saw on the News what he did, and he feels he has to make up for the people that ghost killed." "Should we call it off for tonight, wait until he's completely healed?" Mai asked, she had no idea what being a half-ghost meant, but she didn't want to see anyone become a whole ghost if she could prevent it. "It won't stop him. Unless he passes out he never gives up," Sam told her. All of a sudden Mai felt a small headache then watched as an explosion blasted out of the building beside her. Mai watched helplessly as debris crashed down on the ground, crushing Sam.

Mai then blinked and realized she had been screaming and Sam was shaking her. Mai looked at her then looked at the building. "We need to go now!" Mai said and grabbed Sam's hand and started running away. Thirty seconds later the two girls heard an explosion and turned to see an explosion rock the building, and debris to come crashing down. "Did you see that happen!?" Sam asked Mai. Mai sadly nodded then looked up and saw a ghost charge out of the building. "What is that!?" Mai yelled. Sam looked up and saw the ghost too, "Oh no! It's the Fright Knight!" Sam turned to Mai and told her, "Call Danny's Parents now! We aren't equipped to deal with him ourselves!" Mai started yelling into her ear mic when Sam yelled, "English!" at her in English.

Mai was blushing as she started again in English, and saw the Fright Knight coming towards her and Sam. "Misterr and Misses Fenton! I'm fighting the Frright Knight now! I need yourr help now, I'm at…Llee and Stevens Strreet," Mai said as fast as she could. "We're on our way, just hang on!" she heard Mr. Fenton yell. Sam pulled Mai back just in time to stop a large purple gem from hitting her. "Thou young wench from a foreign land, for you my new master has a new demand. Leave this home and return to your native sands, or your blood will be spread across a thousand lands," the Fright Knight said. "No way is that happening, you walking tin can!" Sam yelled and shot him in the head. "GAH! Only one was I told to spare, for you I have not a care!" the Fright Knight yelled and blasted ghost rays at her from his eyes.

Sam and Mai ran and dodged down the street, shooting at him the whole way. More of Sam's shots hit him than Mai's, but none of them were slowing him down much. Mai then got an idea and told Sam, "Shoot his horrse!" Mai then stopped and shot at the Fright Knight's flying steed and hit it in its left eye. The horse whinnied and roared at the same time and the Fright Knight fell off it and onto the ground. "For my Knightmare's wound thou shall pay! You will not live to see the day!" the Fright Knight yelled as he raised his arms over his head and a giant purple gem formed. Just then the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle came screaming from around the corner and a giant laser came out of its roof and blasted the Fright Knight right in his chest.

Jack and Maddie ran out of the Vehicle and Jack swung around the Jack O' Nine Tails and sent it wrapping around the Fright Knight, holding him still and allowing Maddie to blast him with her own ecto-bazooka. A green portal opened and sucked the Fright Knight back into the Ghost Zone. "Wow!" Sam yelled at the same time Mai yelled, "Totemo kuru!" "Are you al- Sam!? What are you doing here?" Mr. Fenton said. Sam got a deer in the headlights look and then quickly said, "Well I heard that there was a killer ghost running around and I thought that I couldn't just let him run around my town without doing something about it but then I heard a loud boom and I saw that Fright Knight guy chasing her!" Sam pointed at Mai who had the sense to just smile and nod. "She saved my llife!" Mai told them.

"Alright, this is getting dangerous now, so you girls are going to ride with us, come on," Maddie said and Mai and Sam got into the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle with the Fentons.

 **Author's Note: I wrote the two L's and R's when Mai speaks English in story because I figured since she isn't fluent in English she has to over exaggerate the sounds to not get them mixed up. As a guy that once took French I know that when you have unfamiliar sounds in a tongue that you're not native to, you tend to over emphasize them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Danny and Naru**

Danny and Naru flew over the edge of Amity Park. So far all they could see was that there was an awful lot of traffic going on the Eastern Entrance, and in the South there was a massive traffic jam that wasn't going anywhere soon. After a while Danny got bored and asked the question that had been bothering him all night, "How did you figure out that I was Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom?" Naru didn't answer at first, but then Danny said, "Need I remind you that I'm the one carrying you? And I got slippery hands." "Fine, if you really must know, I deduced your identity from a variety of factors. Both your identities have the same height, apparently the same weight, age, and hair style. I suspected that you were the result of some kind of experiment your parents did, though I was surprised to learn it was an accident and not deliberate. I'm surprised no one you know already deduced who you were, this city must be filled with idiots."

Danny's hand slipped and Naru fell about a dozen yards before Danny caught him. The Japanese ghost hunter wasn't even breathing hard. "Don't try that again, it's a waste of time," Naru told him. "Whatever you say Mr. Sunshine," Danny said as they flew on. They finally made a full circuit around the edge of the city and found no sign of Teramoto Kenta. "It just occurred to me that you never explained how we were going to destroy this Terror Kenta guy if we do face him," Danny said as he headed to Tucker and Father John. "TeraMOTO is weak against nature spirits. Ms. Matsuzaki is a Miko who can communicate with the spirits of nature, she found a hickory tree that is old enough for its spirit to help us destroy Teramoto, while it battle him we'll throw all our resources at him, all our weapons and abilities combined should be enough to destroy him once and for all," Naru explained.

"Uh huh, and what about the hickory spirit, what if he gets caught in the crossfire?" Danny asked. Naru didn't answer him as they finally touched down and saw John and Tucker. "Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Danny asked them. "Skulker showed up and tried to waste us, but Father John managed to distract him long enough for me to hack into his armor and make it spit him up so I could suck him into my Thermos," Tucker explained, shaking his Thermos for emphasis. "That's not all, I think he was targeting us specifically," Father John explained. "You think that Teramoto might have had a hand in this attack?" Naru asked him. Father John shrugged, "I don't know, Teramoto is powerful, he might be able to force other ghosts to work for him. We're in uncharted waters here; this place is crawling with ghosts." "Keep searching; call me if you're attacked again. We're going to see how everyone else is doing," Naru told them, and Danny wrapped his arm around his waist again and they flew off.

"Who are we checking next?" Danny asked. "Ms. Matsuzaki and Monk should be next. Knowing them they're in the middle of a fight," Naru told him, and Danny flew in the area they were assigned to. They found them in front of a Japanese restaurant; Ayako was massaging her feet while Monk was saying something to her in Japanese that made her glare at him. Naru spoke to them in Japanese, "You had better not have stopped to order something from here." "Lay off Naru, I've been walking for hours in heels, and we've managed to capture one ghost," Ayako told him as she put her shoes back on. "Who was the ghost? Was he connected to Teramoto?" Naru asked while Danny said, "Can we get some English here please? Some of us aren't bilingual."

"We did manage to capture a ghost that called himself the Box Ghost," Ayako said in English. "That's not much of an accomplishment, I kick his butt every other day, and twice on Sundays," Danny said and Ayako looked at him angrily. "He didn't seem connected to Teramoto, more like he was only guarding his territory," Ayako continued. "So nothing," Naru said. "Well sorry, but we've never had to search a whole city before, and a city that's plagued with ghosts at that. This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Monk told him in Japanese. "True, we may be here for a while longer. Keep searching, if you come across another ghost, call me and we'll come," Naru told them and let Danny grab him and they flew off again, "Next is your girlfriend and Mai," Naru told him. "She's not my girlfriend," Danny said, but headed in that direction all the same.

Danny suddenly dropped and then had to concentrate to fly right again. "That had better not been another prank," Naru told him, glaring at him. "It wasn't," Danny said as he gritted his teeth, "I feel like crap, whatever you guys did to me, I still haven't recovered from it." "Take us down now, I can't afford for you to fall down and get me killed," Naru told him and Danny flew down to an alleyway and turned Human. Danny groaned as he got up, "I hope we don't find that Teramoto guy now, I don't think I can fight him." Naru checked the small ecto-blaster out of his jacket, "Luckily I came prepared. Come on Danny, I can't leave you alone with a homicidal ghost haunting this city." Danny took a minute to catch his breath then followed Naru.

For about an hour Naru and Danny walked around the area that had been assigned to Mai and Sam, and saw no sign of them. "Where are they?" Naru asked, Danny thought he sounded scared for them. "Call them," Danny suggested and Naru did just that. "Where are you?" he said into his ear mic in Japanese. "Oh hi Naru, Sam and I were attacked by this ghost called the Fright Knight, he almost got us but then the Fentons showed up and saved us. You should have seen them, they were awesome!" Mai told him. "Did he say anything about Teramoto?" Naru asked. "He did, apparently Teramoto is his master now, he told me that unless we wanted our blood spread throughout a thousand lands," Mai told him, sounding scared. "Did he say anything else?" Naru asked. "No he didn't. Naru…I'm scared. It was bad enough that we had to deal with Teramoto, but now he's recruiting other ghosts to fight for him too," Mai said, she sounded very small.

Naru sighed then told her in Japanese, "Mai listen to me. We are going to get through this. We aren't doing this by ourselves; we're working with some of the most well armed ghost hunters in the world. Back in Japan we didn't know who we were dealing with, but now we do. We are going to stop Teramoto for good this time. Just trust me, alright?" "Alright," Mai said. "Good, now I want you to keep looking with the Fentons, and call me if you encounter anymore ghosts, alright?" Naru told her. "Alright I'll do it; and Naru?" Mai said. "Yes Mai?" he asked. "Thank you," she said and they stopped talking. Naru looked at Danny who was smiling at him. "What are you so happy about?" Naru asked him. "You like her, I could tell," Danny said. "Don't be an idiot; she's a valued employee and nothing more. Now come on, we still have a ghost to look for," Naru told him angrily. Danny followed him, smirking like I guy that was going to get a lot of mileage out of a new joke. They all searched until the sun rose, and saw no further signs of the ghost of Teramoto Kenta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **DP**

Danny groaned as he got up and realized it was Monday. He had been out all night looking for Teramoto Kenta, and what did he have to show for it? Jack and squat. Danny took a cold shower to wake him up and to numb the pain of his injuries; they were finally starting to heal, but very slowly. He got dressed and went downstairs to see that his parents were both groggy too. "Morning Danny. You're gonna have to get breakfast yourself, we had a hard night last night," Maddie told him. "Oh, what did you do?" Danny asked, he knew full well what they did but he had to keep up appearances. "Those Shibuya Psychic Research folks brought a ghost here to let us destroy it, but that Phantom punk let him loose. We were out all night looking for the ghost, but we didn't find him. We're going to have to talk to them later in the afternoon and see what the plan is now," Jack told him.

Danny made a bowl of cereal and ate it then brushed his teeth and got ready for school. He walked to school and along the way saw Sam and Tucker, both of them looked aggravated. They had all only got about two hours of sleep last night. As they went through school they all had to pinch each other to stay up, it was miserable. They had to speed eat their lunches; then use the remaining time to sleep until the bell went off and they headed to their next classes. But their troubles weren't over, right as the last bell sounded Danny's Ghost Sense went off and the desks in the classroom started flying around.

Danny quickly got behind Tucker and Sam and went Ghost and created an ecto-energy shield to protect the students from the desks. "It's about time," a nasally voice sounded and Danny said, "What's the deal Poindexter!?" The nerd ghost showed himself and said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't know who else to go to, and I didn't want to interrupt any classes." Poindexter then grabbed Danny and got in his face, "WE NEED YOUR HEEELLLPPP!" "What's going on?" Tucker asked him. "There's a new ghost in the Ghost Zone, and he's taking over! He's stronger than anyone ever imagined, and he's getting stronger. Other ghosts have already joined him, mostly Japanese I think, but I don't think they like it much," Poindexter told them.

"What do you mean you don't think they like it much?" Danny asked when Poindexter let him go. "I saw it, me and Dora. We were at the Rainbow Pond relaxing; a lot of ghosts do that, especially Japanese ghosts. All of a sudden we heard a wicked horse snorting and saw this black armored feudal lord. He said something to the Japanese ghosts and the way they acted it didn't look like they wanted to do what he said, but then he made a spear come out of thin air and pointed it at them. It glowed purple and then he blasted them all with a laser from the spear, and all the ghosts were suddenly glowing purple and then attacked everyone else! If Dora hadn't turned into a dragon and scared that feudal lord off with her fire then a lot of ghosts would have been hurt, or worse. This guy is a massive bully and we don't know if we can beat him by ourselves, we need your help!"

Just as Poindexter said this Danny's Ghost Sense went off again and suddenly a giant black cat with two tails tackled him. "TUCK!" Danny yelled and kicked the ghost cat off of him. "That's a nekomata! Be careful Danny, they're said to be as smart as humans!" Sam warned him. Danny watched the giant cat closely as it hissed at him and then started to glow purple. Poindexter screamed, "It's under his spell!" The cat pounced at Danny who grabbed it and kicked it into a wall and then blasted it with a ghost ray. The nekomata was knocked out and Danny approached it. He touched the ghost and felt a cold chill. "There's something wrong with him, this ghost needs help," Danny said.

Danny focused his ectoplasmic energy and concentrated, spreading his energy into the nekomata and felt the cold presence dissipate. Danny walked back from it and the cat ghost stood up. It then transformed into a stunningly beautiful woman in a black kimono with cat ears on her head and a cat tail. The cat-woman bowed at him and said, "Domo arigatogozaimashita," and disappeared. "How did you do that?" Sam asked him. "I don't know, I just felt the cold in it and put my ectoplasmic energy wherever I felt it, and it went away," Danny told her. "We need to get home now, there could be more ghosts coming soon, and we need to warn the SPR guys," Tucker said. Danny grabbed his friends and flew straight to his house.

 **GH**

Mai woke up that morning by being shaken. She looked up and saw Naru. Mai's face blushed furiously as she said, "WHAT!?" "You need to get up," her boss told her, "Unless you don't want the breakfast catering the Hotel provides. You have thirty minutes to get it." Mai quickly got up and practically ran downstairs. She hurriedly made a plate of waffles and bacon then ate it as fast as she could and washed it down with a tall cup of milk. "Wow, you really wolfed that all down," Father John said. Mai blushed again at this and slowly said, "Thank you for the food." "You have twenty minutes left if you want anything else," Monk said beside John, drinking a hot cup of coffee. Lin sat alone drinking tea and watching the news on a TV in the dining area.

Mai looked on the TV as it showed three more bodies, all carved with Teramoto's marks. "No," Mai whispered. "Damn it all," Monk muttered. John crossed himself and said a small prayer in English for the dead family, a couple and their teenage son. "How did we not find him!?" Monk yelled, and everyone in the area looked at him. "We're missing something, we patrolled diligently through the night, he shouldn't have been able to do this without us hearing about it," Naru said.

After everyone got ready they all sat in Naru and Lin's room as he told them what they needed to do. "We need to put up sensors in various locations throughout the city," he explained, "That way we can be alerted to when Teramoto appears, no matter where he is in the city." "But Naru, there are hundreds, maybe thousands of ghosts running loose in Amity Park. How will we know which one is Teramoto?" Mai asked him. Naru looked tired and angry and glared at her, his gaze filled with venom, all of it directed at her. "Then you think of something!" Naru yelled at her.

"Hey, she had a good point and you know it!" Monk yelled at him, "It's not her fault, none of this is; so don't you dare take it out on her!" "What can we do though!? We have no idea where to even begin to look!" Naru yelled back. All of a sudden Masako screamed and held her head. "They're coming!" she screamed. Suddenly two women floated in, wearing white burial shrouds whose black hair reached down to the ground and purple ghost flames floated around their heads. "Onryo!" Naru yelled as Lin whistled and his spirits shot out and hit the onryo back. The female ghosts then dodged their second attack and screeched, revealing their lipless mouths.

One went right for Father John who quickly splashed holy water on her, buying him time to dodge her while she screamed. Monk quickly chanted, but the ghosts only screamed more and their hair came alive and hit him square in his chest, knocking him into the wall. "Monk!" Mai screamed and then saw them coming for her. "Rin! Hyo! Toh! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" she quickly yelled the Nine Cuts, and the two ghosts were knocked back from her. "AYAKO! MASAKO! MAI! HIT THEM AGAIN!" Naru yelled, "I'll get the Fenton Ghost Thermos!" The three women complied and as one looked at the two onryo and yelled, "RIN! HYO! TOH! SHA! KAI! JIN! RETSU! ZAI! ZEN!"

The ghosts' hair practically disappeared and Naru grabbed the Fenton Ghost Thermos and sucked them both into it. Right after this happened Danny Phantom arrived with his friends all armed for a fight. "Where's the ghost!?" Tucker yelled. "We got them," Naru said and showed him the Thermos. "What did they look like?" Sam asked. "They were two Onryo, vengeful spirits of spurned women, they wore white burial shrouds, their lips were gone, and their hair reached down to the ground," Lin told her. "Was there anything different about them?" Danny asked. "Yes," Masako said, "They felt…trapped. I sensed their rage and pain before they attacked; it felt like they did not want to go after us."

"That's what I thought, we were attacked at school by a nekomata, and before that a ghost warned us that Teramoto was in the Ghost Zone, making Japanese ghosts fight for him," Danny told them. "That's how he's been avoiding us!" Naru said, "He must be traveling between the…Ghost Zone and the Human World." "What arre we going to do now?" Mai asked in English. "I can release his control over them, just let them go so I can do it," Danny said. "They're powerful, are you sure you want both at once?" Naru asked him. "…One at a time is good, give me the Thermos," Danny told him and Naru gave it to him. Danny pressed the button and one of the onryo was released. Danny quickly froze her from the neck down then grabbed her head.

Everyone of SPR was amazed as they watched a green aura come over the onryo, her ghost flames also disappeared and her lips reformed. Danny got rid of the ice and the ghost looked at them all. She bowed and said in Japanese, "I'm so sorry for all the trouble," and disappeared. "What did she say?" Danny asked. "She said she's sorry," Sam told him. Danny then repeated the process for the other onryo and sighed, "Man, that's a lot more tiring than I thought." "What are we going to do now?" Ayako asked in English. "We need to go to the Ghost Zone," Danny said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **DP**

Danny waited in his room; he was waiting for night time. It was agreed that Naru and Mai would go with him into the Ghost Zone with him and Sam while Tucker helped the SPR in Amity Park with his parents. All he had to do; was wait until dark. Someone knocked on his door and he said, "Come in." Jazz walked into the room. "Hey Little Brother, I wanted to see how you were doing," Jazz said. "I'm healing just fine," Danny said and lifted up his shirt. The scars the SPR gave him were beginning to fade finally. "I wasn't just talking about physically. Danny, tell me what's going on with you. I know you aren't feeling right," Jazz told him. Danny just lay on his bed and didn't answer.

"Danny, please, you can talk to me," Jazz told him. Danny finally took a deep breath and answered, "I hate myself so much right now." "Danny," Jazz said, shocked. "Those people that were murdered, it's all my fault. If I hadn't gone into the situation blindly then none of this would have happened," Danny said, and Jazz saw that he was starting to cry. "You told me that I shouldn't have let my anger control me, that an eye for an eye leaves the world blind. You were right. I wasn't thinking at all, all I knew was that there were more ghost hunters in Amity Park, and I immediately thought they were coming after me. Now eight people are dead. They're dead, and it's all my fault for letting that evil…ghost…BASTARD out," Danny couldn't hold it in anymore and he finally just let it out.

Jazz wrapped her little brother in a hug and let him cry. Suddenly they heard his parents and they went in. "Danny, what's wrong?" Jack asked. Danny sniffed a little and told them something that wasn't the whole truth, but it really was the truth, "Mom, Dad, don't go after the ghost. Please." His Mom sat next to him, "Danny, I know that things look scary, but we aren't totally defenseless, we have the best ghost hunting technology in the world," she told him. "But you've never fought anything like this ghost, he's killing so many people," Danny told her, tears still coming out of his eyes as he imagined the worst. "Nothing's going to happen to us Danny, we're not alone. We'll come back to you and Jazz, I promise," Jack said as his parents hugged him. They then left the house, leaving Danny and Jazz alone.

"What are you going to do?" Jazz asked him. "Me, Tucker, and Sam made a plan with the SPR guys. We think that the ghost, Teramoto Kenta, can teleport from the Ghost Zone to the Human World. Me, Sam, and two of them are going to the Ghost Zone to try to bring him into the Human World so we can destroy him for good," Danny told her. "I'm going to help," Jazz told him, "Just let me get my Fenton Ghost Peeler and I'll be ready to go." "Alright, I'm going to go get Sam and the SPR folks," Danny said and he went Ghost while Jazz went to get her Fenton Ghost Peeler. Danny first headed for Sam's house. He found her in her room, twirling her ecto-blaster in a kind of sexy way. Danny quickly got rid of those thoughts and said, "Alright Sam, you ready to go?" "You know it," Sam said and he picked her up by her waist and they took off after Sam made a small decoy on her bed.

The two of them flew to the Praffer Hotel where Danny turned them invisible and they phased into Naru and Lin's room. The two of them were already armed and ready to go. "Are you ready?" Naru asked them. "Yes, we're ready," Danny told them. "What he said," Sam said. "Alright, we'll go act like it'll be the same as usual with the Fentons, and then you can take us to this Ghost Zone," Naru told them. Danny turned himself and Sam invisible again and they followed them out, where they met up with the rest of SPR in the lobby. Masako turned to them and whispered something in Japanese and Sam responded in the same language. "What did she say?" Danny asked quietly. "She told us to take care of Naru and Mai," Sam whispered.

Finally Danny's Parents drove up and came out of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle. Jack said, "Alright, we all know what we're going to do. That ghost is still out there, and it's claimed three more victims. Jack Fenton is not the kind of man that lets a ghost run around his city killing people. We are going to get that ghost," Jack said. He got the SPR to huddle up again and they all yelled, "GET THAT GHOST!" then they all separated, Naru and Mai were together and walked away and kept walking until they couldn't see the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle anymore and Danny immediately picked them up, he grabbed Naru's waist while he held Mai's, leaving the girl brightly blushing.

Danny flew them all to his house, only to for his Ghost Sense to go off. "Oh man!" Danny said as they all looked around. "BEHIND!" Mai yelled and Danny immediately flew down just in time to avoid a ghost ray. "Where is he, I can't see him!" Danny yelled. "LLLEFT!" Mai yelled again and Danny flew right, and he felt the wind move as something almost hit him. Mai raised her ecto-rifle and shot, and the ghost finally was visible. "OGRRE!" Mai yelled. It was a glowing fat blue ogre that was swinging around a large red club with black metal studs on it. The ogre roared and a white ghost ray shot out of his mouth. Danny barely formed an ecto-energy shield in time to deflect the blast back at the ogre.

Suddenly they heard more roars and six more ogres appeared out of thin air, some red, some blue, and some green. "Oh man!" Danny said as he flew down just in time to dodge all their blasts. "Shoot already!" Danny yelled, and Sam, Naru, and Mai all started firing away, managing to knock out three of the ogres while the rest all flew after them. Danny quickly concentrated and formed three copies to fight the ogres. One copy punched a red ogre in its head while the second kicked a green ogre in its fat stomach and finally the last blasted a green ogre in his face. The copy battling the red ogre blasted an exploding energy ring at it, knocking it out. The copy fighting the blue ogre froze it solid with an ice ray, while the copy fighting the green ogre finished off his opponent with a furious combination of jabs and crosses then kicked it away. Danny absorbed his copies and his Ghost Sense went off again and he saw twenty samurai ghosts coming right at him!

"Cover your ears!" Danny yelled and Naru, Mai, and Sam covered their ears as best they could. Danny sucked in a mighty breath and then a Ghostly Wail erupted from his mouth, knocking all twenty samurai back. Danny then flew as fast as he could to his house and contacted Jazz on his ear mic. "Jazz, get the Ghost Shield ready! It's a Ghostapalooza out here!" he yelled. "Just say the word!" Jazz answered. Danny flew right into his house just as his Ghost Sense went off again and yelled, "NOW!" An army of ghosts flew at Fenton Works, only for them to run head first into the Ghost Shield. Danny sucked in air in relief, "Danny, can you do this?" Sam asked him as Jazz walked in wearing her Fenton Ghost Peeler. "I'll be fine, let's get to the Ghost Zone," Danny said. "Who are you?" Naru asked Jazz. "Hi, I'm Jazz, Danny's sister," Jazz introduced herself with a wave, Mai waved back, "Hi, I'm Mai, and this is my boss, Narru."

"This isn't the time for formalities," Naru reminded them, and Jazz walked to the Lab and the Ghost Portal. Jazz activated the Portal, and activated the Specter Speeder. "Everyone buckled in?" Jazz asked. Everyone answered affirmatively and they flew in to the Portal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **GH**

 **John and Tucker**

Everyone agreed to form up into pairs like the last time they went looking for Teramoto. John chose to where his regular clothes this time around, not wanting to damage his spare cassock. As they walked along Tucker brought up his unanswered question, "You never really did tell me why you decided to give up girls." John sighed and said, "Alright, I'll tell you. I first discovered that I was a good exorcist in Catholic School, Saint Michael's School for Boys. There was a ghost that was haunting the dorms, supposedly. I watched as the ghost targeted my best mate Jude. Jude was the star of our football, I guess you Yanks call is soccer, team. It was painful to watch him go from being such a great player to a mere shadow of himself because of the ghost.

"I decided to try to exorcise it to help him out; he was seriously considering suicide to get away from it. I had read an older book in the Library to figure out how to do it. That night I went to Jude's room and exorcised the ghost on my own, Jude recovered and went on to be a professional player. I figured that I could learn more, and help people more, if I became a priest and exorcist. Never regretted the decision," John told him. "Wow, you're a cool priest Father John, but I would never give up girls if I didn't have to," Tucker told him.

Just then their ear mics went off and they heard Ayako yelling in Japanese. Father John answered in Japanese and yelled, "Follow me!" And the two of them ran as hard as they could. Tucker figured out where they were going and ran faster in front of John, "I know a shortcut!" Tucker made two right turns and a left turn and they saw Monk and Ayako blasting away at four purple glowing ghostly ogres marching in line swinging big clubs around. John and Tucker took aim at one that was about to hit Monk and fired together, knocking him back. "Focus on one at a time!" John yelled in English and Japanese. The four of them all focused on the ogre at the far right, knocking him out. The other three blasted lasers out of their clubs at them and the four of them all dodged the lasers barely. Monk then fired at the ogre that was further left and the rest joined in, knocking it out as well.

They took down the last two and Ayako immediately sucked them into her Fenton Thermos. She said in English, "Thank you! We don't know what's going on but all of a sudden ghosts started coming out of nowhere and attacking people. Monk and I were handling the small fry just fine, but then those ogres showed up and we were barely able to survive." "What about the Fentons, and Lin and Masako?" John asked."We don't know, but I'm guessing they might be having trouble too," Ayako said. John immediately got on his ear mic and said something in Japanese. "They say that they're fine so far, I told them what's happened, Lin said that we should regroup at the Hotel and stick together from now on," John told Tucker in English then told Ayako and Monk the same in Japanese.

 **Lin and Masako**

After Lin got Father John's message he immediately hailed a cab and told Masako, "The ghosts are acting in a more concerted manner now, we need to regroup back at the Hotel." "You should tell the Fentons, we will need their superior firepower," Masako told him as they got in the cab. "To the Praffer Hotel, and there's an extra twenty for you if we get there in under fifteen minutes," Lin told the driver. Masako turned to Lin and told him, "Teramoto is desperate, that is the only explanation for all these ghosts; he must have taken over their minds and sent them after us, Naru and Mai must be getting close to him." "Yes, the question though is whether or not they'll be able to get him to our trap, I don't think that even Phantom's power can stop him," Lin said. "Hey, what's the deal, what's with all the foreign talk?" the driver said.

"Forget about it," Lin told the driver, just as the cab got to Eagle Street Masako gripped her head, "TURN LEFT NOW!" she screamed at the driver, who by sheer dumb luck swerved just as she told him too in time to avoid a creature wearing a kimono with a crow's feet and wings, its head looked humanoid except for the bird's beak where a mouth would be and the body of a man wielding a large naginata. "TENGU!?" Masako yelled in astonishment. Lin quickly got out and Masako followed him and Lin threw money at the cab driver, "GET OUT OF HERE!" "NO NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!" the driver yelled and sent his cab screeching as far from the tengu as he could get. The tengu whirled his naginata and pointed it at Masako and Lin, "You were warned what would happen if you did not leave," the tengu said in Japanese. "Now you will all die!"

The tengu charged forward with a downward chop. Lin and Masako ducked to the opposite sides and Lin shot the tengu in its chest, sending it flying back. The tengu quickly recovered and flew down after Masako. Masako dodged his strike but her kimono was cut open, Lin tried to blast it again but the tengu whirled its naginata and deflected the blast into the air. Masako then shot it in its back, giving Lin the opportunity to bring out his Fenton Ghost Thermos and suck it in. "Are you alright?" Lin asked Masako. Luckily Masako herself was unharmed, but she was struggling to keep her cut open clothes on to preserve her modesty. "Come on, you can put on some more practical clothes in the Hotel," Lin told her as they walked to the Hotel.

Thankfully they made it without further incident and saw Monk, John, Ayako, and Tucker there, they were all panting and sweating. "What happened?" Lin asked them. "Tucker figured *huff huff* we should run here *huff huff* before anymore ghosts came after us," Monk told him, "What's up with Masako?" "A tengu ghost attacked us, we managed to beat it but it cut up her kimono," Lin explained, Masako was blushing deeply. "Get some more western clothes on then come back out," Lin told her, and Masako nodded and went into the Hotel. "How are the Fentons? Have you tried to contact them?" Lin asked in English. "I called them, they're coming," Ayako said, just as the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle drove into view.

Maddie stepped out and asked, "You wouldn't believe how many ghosts we had to fight through to get here!" Jack came out too, "We haven't seen so many ghosts since the last ghost invasion." "This has happened before!?" Ayako asked. "A few times," Maddie admitted. "What's the plan Shibuya?" Jack asked Lin. "As soon as Masako comes out we're going to stick with you in your vehicle. Things are getting too dangerous for us to divide into pairs now," Lin told him. "Where're your apprentices; Naru and Mai?" Maddie asked. "We have a plan to destroy Teramoto, they are in position to be ready for an integral part of the plan," Lin told them.

Maddie then saw Tucker, "Tucker! Why are you out!? This is no place for civilians!" "I'm sorry, I was out walking and this guy," Tucker pointed to Father John, "saved me from some ghosts. He told me to stick with him, so I did." "We're taking you home, no, we're getting your family and everybody else we can manage to Fenton Works, we need to protect as many people as we can," Jack said. Five minutes later Masako came out and they all got in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle, Maddie had the alarm blaring and urging everyone to get to Fenton Works along the way on the megaphone.

 **Author's Note: Sorry my updates are getting erratic, my schedule's a little crazy since I became a Beta. I'm just going to post chapters of this story as soon as I'm done with them from now on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **DP**

 **In the Ghost Zone**

The Specter Speeder flew through the ether of the Ghost Zone. Danny saw how Mai was amazed and afraid of the wide variety of ghosts while Naru was watching just as intently, Danny figured he was mentally cataloging them all or something. As they flew through the Ghost Zone Danny started to wonder if this was a good idea or not. Sam put her hand over his and nodded, and Danny smiled in return. Suddenly the radar went off and Jazz yelled, "We got incoming!" Danny looked at the radar and saw that the object was dragon shaped. Then suddenly a massive black dragon roared, spewing purple fire at them. Jazz barely dodged the flames. "It's Aragon!" Sam yelled. Danny flew out of the Specter Speeder and went to face the Dragon Prince.

"I don't know how you got your amulet back, but I'm still gonna kick your scaly butt!" Danny yelled as he blocked Aragon's flames with his ice ray. Danny then formed a large ecto energy ball in his hand and threw it right into Aragon's face. The dragon quickly recovered and swiped Danny with his tail, sending him flying back. Danny saw the Specter Speeder fly around and lasers blasted out from its sides, hitting Aragon and forcing him to dodge the lasers. Danny flew around and hit the dragon on his flank hard enough to make it roar out in pain. "Give it up Aragon!" Danny yelled. Suddenly a purple aura surrounded Aragon and he grew! "My new friend has made me invincible! Why should I surrender to you!?" the even larger Aragon roared.

Suddenly a large blue dragon slammed into Aragon's head then spun around and hit him on his head. "Dora! Way to go!" Danny yelled. "There's no time, Clockwork sent me to tell you to head for Latitude 56.9 degrees, Longitude 103.7 degrees and Altitude -200 meters, that is where you will find the source of this wizardry," Dora told him. "But he's too big; you can't handle him by yourself!" Danny yelled. "There's no time, you need to stop the madman responsible; I'll be fine!" Dora told him as they heard Aragon roar. "Danny! I got the coordinates, get in!" Jazz yelled through the megaphone on the Specter Speeder. Danny flew back into the Specter Speeder just as Dora and her brother met in combat.

The Specter Speeder flew even faster towards their destination. "What are we going to do once we get there?" Naru asked. "We need to pound on him until he tries to get out of the Ghost Zone. He can make portals, I saw him do it when he was first released, that must be why we couldn't find him before," Danny said. "Of course," Naru said. "After he opens a portal we need to follow him and try to force him to everyone else," Danny said. "I know where we need to send him. When we fought him in Japan we enlisted the aid of a Nature Spirit, we managed to find another one of sufficient power to help us here. We'll send him to the park in the southernmost part of Amity Park, we have seals there to hold him so we can destroy him once and for all," Naru said. "Alright, I know where you're talking about," Jazz told him as they neared their destination.

They saw a massive four story castle in the Japanese style; it had a poisonous looking aura that was constantly shifting colors from blood red to toxic green to sinister purple. "Where do you think Teramoto is in that thing?" Danny asked Naru. "Luckily he only managed to form the living quarters for his castle, but if I had to guess, he's in the fourth floor. The number four means death, he'd like that," Naru said and Mai swallowed. "We're going to make it Mai," Naru told her, and she nodded. "Alright, Jazz; care to do the honors?" Danny asked.

Jazz fired lasers at the fourth floor and Teramoto came charging out, looking like he was 20 ft tall and swinging a massive spear. Ectoplasmic energy waves flew right at the Specter Speeder, Jazz had to do some fast maneuvering to dodge the waves, only for the last one to his the Specter Speeder directly. "We're losing power fast!" Jazz yelled as Danny got out. He summoned an explosive energy ball and threw it right at Teramoto, who swung his spear and sent it flying back at Danny. Danny quickly formed a deflective energy shield. The explosive ball hit Teramoto's horse directly, making him fall off the steed. Teramoto roared at Danny and said, "You will pay for that Halfling!" "What?! When did you learn English!?" Danny yelled in shock, barely dodging Teramoto's spear. "After all the ghosts I've enslaved, do you really think I didn't learn their tongue?" Teramoto laughed as he kicked Danny back.

Jazz flew the Specter Speeder to catch Danny and then blasted at Teramoto with her Fenton Ghost Peeler. Teramoto screamed in pain as he started to shrink. "Keep it up Jazz!" Danny yelled as Sam, Naru, and Mai all climbed onto the roof of the Specter Speeder and shot at Teramoto themselves. Teramoto blasted ectoplasm all around, knocking the Specter Speeder back and forcing Naru, Mai, and Sam off. "SAM!" Danny yelled and grabbed her. Naru grabbed onto Mai and Danny caught his hand. They then turned to see Teramoto escape through a red portal. "After him!" Danny yelled as he got them into the Specter Speeder and flew through the portal.

They saw they were back in Amity Park and Naru immediately started yelling into his ear mic in Japanese. "Wherre's Terramoto?" Mai asked. Danny's Ghost Sense went off and he felt a large foot kick him in his chin. Before he could counter attack he felt himself being kicked again, then an invisible sword slashed open his back. Danny screamed in pain as Jazz and Sam yelled, "Danny!" Naru started to glow white and took aim with his ecto-rifle and shot in the air, Teramoto appeared holding one of his eyes. Naru then gasped in pain. Danny quickly kicked Teramoto in his head and yelled, "Come and get me!"

Danny and the Specter Speeder flew off, heading for the Park where the trap was laid. Teramoto flew after them, blasting ghost rays from his eyes. He hit the Specter Speeder three more times and Jazz screamed, "We can't take anymore!" Danny quickly phased into the Specter Speeder and grabbed Mai, Sam, Naru, and Jazz just in time before it crashed into the street. Naru was breathing heavily and Danny said, "Don't faint on me now." "I won't…yet," Naru managed to say. Danny flew as fast as he could for the Park and soon saw it. He flew down with Teramoto hot on his heels. Teramoto's ghost ray finally got Danny on his wounded back, making him crash down. Teramoto landed and stomped towards him and drew his two swords. "I'll enjoy carving the flesh from your bones," Teramoto grumbled.

Suddenly the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle drove through the Park and blasted a massive laser at Teramoto, sending him crashing into a hickory tree. Suddenly a white circle filled with symbols glowed on the ground, and what looked like a Native American Spirit appeared. Monk and Ayako jumped out of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and started chanting. The Native American Spirit engaged Teramoto in battle. "BLAST HIM!" Lin yelled and the laser on the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle shot Teramoto, who screamed but kept on struggling. Lin, Tucker, Masako, and John added their ecto-weapon's fire to it, yet Teramoto did not stop, and started to overcome the Hickory Spirit. Jazz blasted him with her Ghost Peeler, and he started to weaken again. "Naru, you need to combine your PK with mine, it's the only way you can attack him effectively," Mai said. Naru nodded and grasped her hand as they both started to glow.

Sam shot at Teramoto too as Danny struggled up and sucked in as much air into his lungs as he could. "NOW!" Naru yelled as a ball of white energy appeared in his and Mai's hands and together they threw it at Teramoto. Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail, and the two attacks combined into a massive green tornado. Teramoto screamed as the green tornado sucked him in. They all watched as Teramoto diminished further and further until at last his scream dissipated through the air, and the tornado disappeared. Teramoto Kenta was finally gone for good. Danny quickly turned invisible and flew off before his parents realized he was there, he flew to his bed, and passed out.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **DP**

 **Amity Park, Indiana**

Danny went with his parents to see Shibuya Psychic Research off at the Airport, Sam and Tucker managed to convince his parents to let them tag along. His Dad and Mom were shaking everyone's hands and saying their goodbyes. They at last got to Lin, aka 'Shibuya Kazuya', and Jack said, "It was great working with you Mr. Shibuya, your team really got it where it counts." "Thank you Mr. Fenton," Lin said. "If you ever need our help again don't hesitate to call," Maddie told him. "I'll remember that," Lin said as he turned to get on the plane. "May God's blessings ever be on you all," Father John blessed them as he went on. "See you later," Ayako said. "Hope we don't have to do this again," Monk said. Masako only bowed to them before leaving.

Naru and Mai were the last to get on. Mai turned to Sam and said something in Japanese that made her blush and Naru told Danny in English, "Don't hesitate to call; we might be able to help each other later." They got on and the Fentons along with Sam and Tucker all watched as the plane flew off. As his parents drove Sam and Tucker home Tucker kept on bugging Sam about what Mai said, and Sam only kept silent with her face blushing. She edged away from Tucker and into Danny, who blushed himself before they got to her house and she got out. They dropped Tucker off, and as soon as he reached his room Danny closed the door and went Ghost. He flew up into the air and looked all around. No ghosts, no ghost hunters, just the clear sky. Life was good.

 **GH**

 **Mai's Apartment**

Mai stumbled in to her apartment and had a new appreciation for the term 'jet lag'. She was exhausted. She didn't even make it to her bedroom, just plopped herself on her couch. She didn't want to get up at all, she just wanted to sleep. After everything she had been through, she deserved it. Just as she was about to lose consciousness her cell phone went off. Mai groaned as she answered, "Hello?" "Mai," it was Naru. "Naru, do I need to come in, I really don't have the energy," Mai moaned. "No, it's not that. I only wanted to say, thank you. I would have ended up a lot worse if you hadn't shared my PK," Naru told her. Naru's cheeks blushed a little, _I never thought I'd ever hear him say that,_ but she said out loud, "N-no problem, I just saw how tired you were and knew that you couldn't attack Teramoto like that is all."

Mai thought she heard Naru chuckle a little and he said, "You can have tomorrow off, but the day after its business as usual." "Alright," Mai said and Naru hung up. Mai lay back down on her couch and sighed, _maybe that wasn't such a bad trip after all._

 **The End**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would like to give a special thank you to Mystic Myra 8, Azorawing, Alex Tsukino, and leeluluirty for their reviews. And I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited/followed this story to the end. Your support helped me finish this story.**


End file.
